inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tales Of Soccer
"Summary for the whole story." This story is about a boy named "Tatsuya" meeting another boy named "Ryuu".At first,Tatsuya thought that Ryuu was just another nerdy transfer student...but after an accident,he realizes that it was Ryuu and that he grew up with him.When time passes by,he becomes great friends with Ryuu once again.Tatsuya is into soccer and he tries his best to make Ryuu like soccer again.Once they cleared everything up....they heard of their school having a soccer club,Tatsuya convinces Ryuu to join.They meet new friends and a wonderful journey awaits them...They meet new friends like Hotaru,How will Ryuu and Tatsuya handle this journey?How will Ryuu take soccer?Find out..by reading xDDD YEAH..! About this Fanfic... YOSH..alright...this is going to be the "first" fanfic I will make...so..please....no bad comments or insults or anything negative..please?hehe...well you can give a critique I guess...on how to improve...nehe....WOOPA~ xD.soo...Enjoy and credits to Inazuma11fangirl123(Onigiri-chan) for helping me and giving me ideas..that goes for Kari110 too..A good irl..friend..HOHOHO...WOOPA XD... --Asian Cloud-- Characters. *Mataeyo Karo(Onigiri-chan//Inazuma11fangirl123) *Tatsuya Saito(friend of ryuu,close infact) *Ryuu Kaneko(Kaneko meaning good child) *Yuu Kaneko(Older brother of Ryuu) *Aki Kaneko(Sister) *Aina Sato(Nanny,Takes care of the Kaneko"s and their house) *Narrator(tells the happening) CHAPTER 1: "This is Soccer". Narrator:"One sunny day at Raimon.Tatsuya saw a boy from his class walking home from his school.His name was Ryuu.He looked like he was carrying all of his books." Tatsuya:(in mind)"Why would anyone bring all his books on a Thursday?We have no quizes on Fridays.He must really be a nerd.I have quite the weekend planned parties and a soccer game with my friends tomorrow afternoon." Narrator:"And so...Tatsuya shrugged his shoulders and went on.As he was walking,a bunch of kids were running toward Ryuu.They ran at him,knocking all of his books out of his arms and tripping him so he landed on the dirt." "His glasses went flying,and it landed on the grass of the soccer field about then feet from him. Tatsuya:*runs to him* Ohh are you alright?Those guys are jerks!" Ryuu:"Yes I am,Thank you." Marrator:He stood up to get his glasses,bent down and when he got his glasses,a soccerball was flying right after him! Suddenly,Ryuu kick the ball and it was sent flying.Tatsuya was amazed by his kick.Tatsuya right to him." Tatsuya:"Hey,do you play soccer?" Ryuu:"Sorry but no..I do not..but my brother does." Tatsuya:"H-how come you were able to kick the ball so..high?" Ryuu:"Ohh,I kick the ball sometimes when I come to my brother"s soccer practice and when I was a kid I played soccer with a close friend of mine.I decided to go home earlier today than usual." Tatsuya:"Ohh,wait..are you Ryuu Kaneko?That transfer student in my class?and your brother...Yuu.?Don"t you remember me?Tatsuya Saito..I grew up with you."! Ryuu:"Ahh,TATSUYA!!!sorry I didn"t notice...it was because of the books and my glasses." Tatsuya:"It"s alright and you mean...Yuu..the one good in soccer guy?Your brother?The one I spilled milk on when I was 5!?!" Ryuu:"You got that." *chuckles* Tatsuya:"Ohh you guys are amazing!maybe today we can walk to our homes together! Have you seen my house before?The brown and yellow house at Elm Street?" Ryuu:"Ahh yes,my house is near from there." Tatsuya:"Maybe tomorrow we can visit your brother and I can help you in soccer.Are you interested in soccer."? Ryuu:"Ahh...er.....um...not really." Tatsuya:"I thought...you were...remember our promise when we were kids...To grow up together and be strong soccer players...To fullfill our dreams?" Ryuu:"Ehm..Yes I do." Tatsuya:"What made you change your mind."? Ryuu:"Well you see..*sigh* it"s a long story." ^^. Tatsuya:"Well that"s okay if you don"t want me to know."^^ Ryuu:"Gomen." Tatsuya:"Anyways,Let"s go home." Ryuu:"Got cha." Narrator:"Both went home while talking to one another about how things were going." THE NEXT DAY. Aki:(*with camera*)HEY there I am Aki..Ryuu"s little sister and I am stuck living with these two idiots..it"s called life *wink wink*"Hey hey hey!" "Rise and shine Ryuu."*throws a pillow and pours water on Ryuu"s face* (To the camera:Another annoying day living with 2 brothers.*sigh*) Narrator:"Ryuu wakes up." Ryuu:(In mind:"Sure is good to meet Tatsuya again.") Aki:"HEY HEY HEY rise and shine..or i"ll pour water on you again!" Ryuu:"NOO NOOO,I"m up,I"m up!!!!!!!!..WAIT...your videoing again?" Aki:(*evil smile*)"Yes I am!Anyways breakfast is ready.Mom and Dad left early for work." Ryuu:"Yeah yeah.................nagger...." Aki:"SAY WHAT?" Ryuu:"N-nothiiiiinggg..*runs to bathroom and locks it.* OHH YEAH!!" Aki:*Rolls eyes* "Boys..." Right After Breakfast and brushing of their teeths. Aina Sato:"Okay kids,Goodbye! Have a good day." Aki:"Absolutely" Ryuu:"Sure will." Yuu:"You too." In front of school. Yuu:"See you guys at home...or at practice..or whatever." Ryuu:"Yeah kay." Aki:"Right." While Ryuu was walking to his class. Mataeyo Karo:"Hey hey hey wait up!"*pant puff* Ryuu:"Me?" Mataeyo Karo:"Yes,you! My name is Mataeyo Karo,but you can call me Mataeyo." Ryuu:"Um..okay." Mataeyo:"That"s right.Yesterday I saw you,you kicked the ball so...high..you must be the brother of Yuu right?" Ryuu:"Uh-huh." Mataeyo:"Yeah,No problem,don"t worry I don"t bite! *puts on a cheery face." "I"m from the team,you know..the school"s team...Raimon..you know...yeah..." Ryuu:"Y-yes." //creeped out a bit. Mataeyo:"Our coach was telling me to ask you if you want to join the team.I bet it"s a great oppurtunity for you." "I will however give you some time to think it out,just come and tell me your response if you feel like it."*skips away happily*. Ryuu:"Ehm..b-but..." After Classes. Tatsuya:"It"s a great oppurtunity for you Ryuu,for me too! GO for it!" Ryuu:"Ehm...b-but..." Tatsuya:"At least you were given a day." Ryuu:"I don"t feel like going to the fied anymore." Narrator:"Ryuu went home and went to his room directly.He laid down on his bed and sulked while thinking about wether joining or not joining the soccer club." Ryuu:"I HAVE DECIDED! and it"s my final decision!" To be Continued...